


Separation Makes the Cock Grow Fonder

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Gladio is stuck in Lestallum, while his lover is holed up in Hammerhead. They make use of their distance by having some good old fashioned phone sex.





	Separation Makes the Cock Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2p3p4p5p over on tumblr. 
> 
> Prompt: No penetration

* * *

Gladio takes longer strides to get to his apartment, the heat of Lestallum sticking around even with their sunlight shortening day by day. He comes to the city often to help the Glaives that help keep the daemons thinned out, protecting the survivors as they wait for their King to return back to them. He nods to the people that hang out in the street, hoping that they won’t mind any sort of debaucherous noises that may or may not come from his apartment in due time. They’ll move if they do.

Dropping his bag down, he jumps into the shower, wanting to be squeaky clean after a long day out in the field. More and more daemons appear as the daylight lessens, the constant string of combat keeping his muscles finely tuned. Not that he thought the time without Noctis would be easy, but he’s looking forward to when this will all be over. Washing off the sweat and grime from his body, he steps out of the shower, hair dripping onto his chest before pulling it up into a loose bun.

At a quarter to eleven, his phone vibrates then rings, the contact picture that comes up brings a smile to his face. “Hey, baby. Didn’t think I would be talking to you tonight.” He puts the phone against his ear, tucking his other hand underneath the back of his head, elbow bent. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Heard a rumor you were back in Lestallum.” Prompto’s voice comes through loud and clear, the smile deepening on his face. “That true, big guy?” He can practically see the smiling blond’s face, his eyes closing as he feels the sunny disposition come through his phone. “Thought you were stuck out at Taelpar.”

“If I was out at Taelpar, you’d better believe my ass would be at Hammerhead. I’d be in that caravan outside of Takka’s Pit Stop since I know a certain someone is out there.” He groans low, rolling onto his side, keeping the phone pressed against his face. “We gonna bump into each other soon?”

A soft laugh trickles into his ear, making him feel warm inside. “You miss me, Gladio?” The sound of pots clanging is followed by a quiet apology. “Don’t mind me, just trying to get some grub together.”

“Of course I miss you.” His eyes stay closed, as he can picture what the blond is doing like it’s the back of his hand. “You seen Ignis at all?”

“Yeah. He’s down at Galdin Quay again. Not sure for how long.” Prompto hums a little, the sound of water boiling causing Gladio to chuckle. “What’s so funny?”   

The heat from his phone feels comforting against his face, some semblance of their former life maintained through these small actions. “I know what you’re having for dinner.”

“Oh, yeah? And what am I dining on this evening, big guy?”

“Something that you know I love more than anything.” He hums low, the sound of water being poured into a styrofoam cup hitting his ear.

He hears an intake of breath, rolling onto his back as he listens to Prompto breathe. “More than anything?”

“Anything.”

“Even me?”

Knowing he had been walking into this, his voice deepens as he keeps the phone held against his ear. “Baby, nothing can compare to the love I feel for you. Why bother even trying? You always win.”

“Gods, I miss you so much, Gladio.” Prompto’s voice takes on a slightly fevered pitch. “I wish you were here with me right now…”

“I am, Prom.” He murmurs low, his hand dipping below the bedsheet, his cock already at full mast. “Can’t you feel me? My hand is brushing over your ass right now. My fingers are pulling on your belt loop, yanking you back so that you hit my chest.”

The soft moan that penetrates his ear drives him to make a fist around his cock. “Are you touching yourself right now….Daddy…?”

“You know I am.” He moans low, toes curling at the mention of their little game. “Is my special boy doing the same? Are the lights on in the caravan?”

A richer moan hits his ear, as he moans low with him. “I am….My hand is on my cock…”

“I bet you wish it was my hand, don’t you?” He exhales slow, unfurling his fingers so that he can massage his sac a little before putting it back around the base. “Can you feel it, baby? Can you feel my hand on your cock?”

The sound of blinds being shut lets him know that Prompto is taking the proper precautions before he hears the sound of a loud bed creaking. “I can feel your hands everywhere, Daddy…” Prompto moans, Gladio’s head tilting back as he pictures what the blond no doubt looks like right now. “Touching me...  _Teasing_  me…”

“That’s right.” He moans low, becoming more aroused with Prompto’s noises becoming needier by the second. “One thick hand wrapped around that beautiful cock of yours, my other hand busy working on getting that tight ass of yours loose for me.”

Another deep moan hits his ears, as he listens to Prompto’s voice change pitch again. “Your fingers are so  _big_ , Daddy…” Prompto moans, Gladio picturing the way his knees are no doubt spreading open as the blond starts to finger himself. “I don’t think it’s going to fit…”

“It’ll fit, baby…” He squeezes his cock a little tighter, drops of precum making their way out of the small slit, dribbling onto his fingers. “It’s gonna feel so good when my cock is inside of you…”

“Nnngh….I want it now, Daddy…” His lover’s shrill moan sends a jolt through his body, Gladio’s lower stomach coiling tight with heat. “Gods, I want it so fucking bad….”

“Tell me how bad you want it, Prom…” Gladio’s tone turns dark, thick with lust and desire.

He waits with bated breath, listening to the sound of his lover humping his hand, the whines becoming longer the more Prompto touches himself. “Gods, I….I can’t…I need more...”

“You can, baby…” He moans, his wrist moving at a faster pace to jerk himself off. “Daddy wants you to tell him where you want it…” He’s fisting his cock now, knees bent as he humps the air, imagining being buried in his lover’s ass.

The wanton moans grow longer and longer, Prompto now focusing on getting himself off. “G-Gladio...Please…”

“Are you fucking yourself with both hands, Prom?” It comes out as a whisper, his own heated desire growing in intensity. “Tell me where your fingers are, and then maybe Daddy will let you come…”

“Hhhngh…” Panting moans start to reverberate in his ear. “R-Right hand...cock….M-My left…” Prompto stops talking, his speech disappearing in favor of louder moans. “Left...t-three fingers...in my ass….Gods, I want your cock, Daddy…My fingers aren’t thick enough...”

“I know you do…” He moans low, his orgasm looming close. “Come for Daddy, baby…” His hand starts to move faster, his other hand snaking down to cup his balls. “Let me hear that sweet, sweet cry of yours…”

“G-Glaadio….” Prompto’s voice pitches high, then dissolves into a loud moan. Gladio’s orgasm bursts from the tip at the sound, his own low moan mixing with Prompto’s. He strokes himself through his orgasm, shuddering hard as he listens to his lover begin to spit out a string of unintelligible words. He smiles, listening to the aftermath of his lover’s orgasm.

He takes a few deep breaths, becoming one with his bed as he holds up his messy hand and begins to lick it clean. “How’re you doing now, Prom? I’m sure your Cup Noodles is ready to eat by now.”

“H-hah.” The blond’s breathless laughter brings a bigger smile on his lips. “I can’t even move right now. Please tell me you’ll be stopping by Hammerhead soon, Gladio. Please? I love our phone calls, but I really fucking miss your cock.”

Laughing, he rolls over and turns off the light next to the bed. “I’ll stop by soon, baby. I miss you too.”

“Love you...Night, Gladio.”

“Night, baby boy.”

Their call ends, his fingers plugging the charger into his phone as he gets settled on his pillows. The distance between them is tolerable, thanks to their candidness over the phone. It had taken some convincing to get Prompto to warm up to the idea of having phone sex when they couldn’t see each other, and what had started off timidly has now become something Gladio looks forward to on a bi-weekly basis. He plans on heading down to Hammerhead by the end of the week, because just like his lover, he can’t wait to see him. He might even drive them down to Longwythe, and enjoy a night at the Three Z’s. Closing his eyes, a smile appears on his face, the sounds of Prompto’s voice in his ears his lullaby, helping him to fall asleep after another long day out in the field.


End file.
